I'll be your castle
by Miss Written
Summary: Gaara and Sakura go on a vacation to the beach. [oneshot gaaraXsaku]


**Yo! This is a one-shot I thought was cute. I came up with it at the beach. dedicated to my beta reader and friend dancingwithinbrokendreams!Enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**I'll be your castle**

"You better get packed in time!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. She got a grunt in return. "I'm serious! Remember what happened last time you left Suna!" Her black eyed red headed boyfriend came downstairs with a huge suitcase.

"Happy?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow. Sakura sauntered over and kissed him.

"I'm always happy with you." They kissed again. "Trust me Gaara-kun! You'll love the beach!" He hn'd and went to the front room.

After Sasuke killed his brother and took over Akatsuki and Naruto left with Jiyra, Sakura was alone. Everyone else had their own groups and not one welcomed Sakura. She became a loner. So she spent all her time studying. She became an elite ANBU and first class medic, but she was still alone. After a long training period she was called to the Hokage office and given an assassination that she had an hour to prepare for. It was a solo mission and she met up with the sand siblings on the way. Turns out they had the same mission and worked together. Sakura found new friends and Gaara fell in love.

A month later Sakura moved to sand and became a sand ANBU. Gaara was Kazekage. Sakura and Gaara started dating 2 weeks after that. Another month later Sakura moved in with Gaara. Now Teminari and Kankoro were sending them on a vacation because they thought the two were working too hard. Sitting on the couch he thought about the vacation. Sakura loved the beach, so maybe he would too. But she also loved chocolate, which he didn't like. Wait, didn't beaches have sand? He got a brilliant idea.

"Gaara!" Teminari opened the front door and smiled. "Hey! Here are your train tickets and a map to your hotel. Remember, try not to kill anybody." With that she left. Sakura came into the front room and sat on Gaara's lap.

"Was that Teminari?" She asked while yawning.

"Hn." Gaara rapped his arms around the girl in his lap. This reminded him of that assassination they worked on together.

Flashback

Sakura set up her tent, made a fire and cooked dinner before the sand siblings even had their tents up. They finished just in time to hear 'dinners ready!' After dinner the other two went to bed and Sakura stayed up with Gaara. This was around the time Gaara was starting to fall for the kunoichi. Even Shukaku liked her.

"Sakura…" He was about to tell her when she started to fall toward the fire. Without Gaara's consent his sand caught her and brought her to his lap.

'_what was that about?'_ he asked

'**I saved her. Got a problem with it?' **Shukaku smirked.

'_why? I mean I know we both like her, but I didn't think you'd protect anyone else.' _Gaara said.

'**well now you know. I only protect you and her though.' **He warned

'_fine' _he smiled as she slept in his arms.

END

The vacation started out rough. They were late to the train station, but cought their train, the hotel forget them and gave their room to someone else, so they got a suite, and their rent-a-car was no good. After what seemed like forever they finally got to the beach. Gaara looked at all the sand. He lifted his hand and it followed. He smiled.

An hour later he called Sakura out of the water. She came over and saw the giant wall of sand behind him.

"What are you hiding?" She asked. He smiled the smile that was only for her.

"I built you a castle." The sand dropped to revile a HUGE sand castle. It was so big Sakura could walk inside.

"Gaara! This is amazing!" Sakura giggled. Suddenly a side of the house came crashing down.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, slightly annoyed that the castle was broken.

"Oh, when the water hits the sand it falls down. The tide is coming in, so we better get out before it crashes the castle on us." Sakura led Gaara out just as the whole thing fell. "Bummer." She said.

"It's ok. I'll be your castle." He smirked. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Couldn't ask for anything more."

**

* * *

Its kinda cheesy, but I had to post it! Review please! gdb**


End file.
